This invention relates generally to inertial stabilizing devices and to methods therefore, and is applicable to payloads such as, for example, image capture devices including portable video and film cameras.
Mobile film or video cameras typically require angular and spatial stability in order to obtain smooth, quality results. One type of stabilizer is a passive inertial camera stabilizer. Passive inertial camera stabilizers reduce or avoid unwanted angular and spatial motion, while also benefiting from direct operator control. Passive inertial stabilizers are used to support a variety of cameras including, for example, light-weight hand-held cameras and large cameras. Most passive stabilizers require significant training time and effort to become technically proficient in their use. Passive stabilizing systems for light-weight cameras with reduced moments of inertia, may require greater skill and technique for effective use.
Although a variety of camera stabilization systems are available, challenges still remain in providing consistent stabilization control of payload platforms. Particularly, there is a need for an active stabilizer system for use with miniaturized/lightweight cameras.